


Good For You

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [7]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Ringo, Edging, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top!George, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ringo just wants to come. George lets him...eventually.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914673
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Hi! I'd like to request a fic with dominant George edging ringo with a vibrator and then when Ringo can't take it anymore and he really just needs to cum George fucks him. Also could you include hickies and make it fluffy, and also it's in 1964/65. Sorry if that's confusing. Thanks!" 
> 
> Thank you x1,000,000 for this request, this is like my favorite idea ever, I live for this stuff!!

“That’s it, baby,” George said, running his hand up and down Ringo’s side as Ringo fell even more apart beneath him. “You’re doing so good.”

Ringo whimpered as George slid the vibrator back and forth in short strokes, not giving him the fast and heavy movement Ringo had been craving for half an hour. “Please,” Ringo gasped.

“What’s that?” George grinned. “Can’t hear you, darling.” He leaned down close to press his lips against Ringo’s neck. As he shifted, the vibrator did as well, pushing harder against that heavenly spot that made Ringo cry out again.

“Oh fuck, George, _please_ ,” Ringo said louder. His hips thrusted weakly against the vibrator as he tried to get more stimulation. He clenched his fists and let his mouth fall open as he got closer and closer—

George removed the vibrator completely for the sixth time that night, and he swore a couple real tears rolled down Ringo’s cheeks as he whined loudly at the loss. “Shh, quiet now, love,” George murmured, kissing away the moisture on his cheek. “I’ll let you come soon.”

“You said that last time,” Ringo said as he continued rolling his hips against the bed in search of where George placed the toy. “And weren’t you just askin’ me to be louder?”

“Not _that_ loud. You want John and Paul to hear and get us in trouble before our concert tomorrow?”

Ringo sighed. “No…”

“Good.” George brushed Ringo’s bangs back and kissed his forehead. “Now, will you be good for me?” He grabbed the switched-off vibrator and circled it around Ringo’s entrance.

“Yes. Yes, I’ll be so good, Georgie,” Ringo babbled, clutching George’s shoulders. When the vibrator finally entered him again, he moaned. Then George turned it to the highest setting, and Ringo threw his head back and dug his nails into George’s skin.

“God, you’re so gorgeous like this, Ritchie.” George let the vibrator do its job on its own as he cradled Ringo’s face in both of his hands. “So needy, so vulnerable. I wish I could look at you all day.” Still caressing Ringo’s face, George laid more kisses across his neck before biting down softly.

Ringo gasped and grabbed George everywhere he could as he kept sucking. He forgot how to breathe when George lightly pinched his nipple.

“Is this too much?” George asked, his breath tickling the tender mark he had just made on Ringo’s neck.

“More. Please.”

“Would you like to come?”

“Yes, yes, yes, oh god.” Ringo’s breathing became faster as he once again approached orgasm. But he just about lost his mind when George cruelly pulled the vibrator out again.

Until George finally, _finally_ slid his dick inside in its place.

Ringo felt so tight and warm that George didn’t have the strength to ask Ringo to be quiet after his loudest moan so far. “That’s it, baby,” George growled. “I’m gonna make you come so hard, you’re gonna feel better than you’ve ever felt.”

George hit his prostate with every thrust, and Ringo was so sensitive that he was nearing the edge again. But somehow, George pushed through his own fatigue and excitement to take Ringo’s aching dick in his hand, and with only a few strokes Ringo was emptying his load as his hips bucked uncontrollably against George’s.

With Ringo’s chest heaving as his flushed face spread into a satisfied smile, George pulled out and finished into his hand. He could have asked Ringo to finish him off, but he had already put Ringo through so much. He wanted Ringo to relax and enjoy the rest of his high. Besides, seeing Ringo happy was the best high that George could ask for.


End file.
